A Clash of Kings - Kapitel 12 - Daenerys I
Zusammenfassung Daenerys Targaryen entscheidet sich dafür, dem Roten Kometen zu folgen und geht dafür tief in die Rote Wüste hinein, weil sie glaubt, nur so ihre drei kleinen Drachen schützen zu können. Viele aus ihrem Khalasar sterben, bevor sie in der Ruinenstadt Vaes Tolorro Zuflucht finden. Dort erzählt Jorah Mormont ihr von seiner zweiten Ehefrau Lynesse Hohenturm. Daenerys schickt ihre drei Blutreiter als Kundschafter aus, und Jhogo kehrt mit drei ungewöhnlich aussehenden Menschen aus der großen Stadt Qarth zurück. Synopsis Daenerys führt ihr Khalasar in die Rote Wüste Daenerys Targaryen folgt mit ihrem kleinen Khalasar dem Roten Kometen, den die Dothraki Shierak Qiya nennen, den Blutenden Stern. Er war in der Nacht erschienen, als sie Khal Drogo verbrannt hatten und in der die Drachen geboren waren. Die Alten sind der Meinung, der Komet sei ein böses Omen, aber Daenerys hat keine andere Wahl, als in den Osten zu ziehen. Im Norden liegt das Dothrakische Meer, und das erste khalasar, dem sie begegnet würden, würde sie auslöschen. Im Süden liegt Lhazar jenseits des Flusses Skahazadhan, und selbst für die friedvollen Lämmermenschen dort sind sie zu wenige, um sich zur Wehr zu setzen. Sie hätten in Richtung Sklavenbucht-Städten Meereen, Yunkai oder Astapor ziehen können, aber dorthin war Khal Pono gezogen, um seine Sklaven zu verkaufen. Rakharo und Jorah Mormont erklären Daenerys, dass obwohl Pono einmal Drogos Ko war, er nun als Khal nicht zögern würde, sie zu töten. Sie sagt, sie habe die drei Drachen, aber Ser Jorah entgegnet, dass sie noch sehr klein und daher leicht zu töten seien, dass Pono sie aber wohl eher verkaufen würde, denn Dracheneier seien schon wertvoll, ausgebrütete Drachen aber unbezahlbar. Daenerys macht ihm klar, dass sie ihr gehören und sie niemals hergeben würden, solange sie lebt, aber Ser Jorah sag, dass das nicht lange sein werde, wenn sie auf Khal Pono, Khal Jhaqo oder einen anderen stoße. Sie hört auf Ser Jorahs Rat, ruft ihr Khalasar zusammen und steigt auf ihr Silbernes Pferd. Sie hat sich das Fell eines Hrakkar umgehangen, dessen Kopf wie eine Kapuze über ihrem seit dem Feuer kahlen Schädel hängt. Sie kündigt an, dass sie dem Omen folgen und in den Osten ziehen. Sie wird nun die Unverbrannte und Die Mutter der Drachen genannt, und keiner traut sich, ihr zu widersprechen. Sie reiten nachts und suchen tagsüber Schutz vor der Sonne in ihren Zelten. Dabei lassen sie eine Spur von toten und sterbenden Pferden hinter sich zurück, denn die neuen Khals hatten die besten Pferde mitgenommen. Ähnlich ist es mit den Menschen: bei Dany sind nur die Alten, Schwachen und Gebrechlichen geblieben, weshalb sie das Gefühl hat, keine Schwäche zeigen zu dürfen, um ihnen Mut zu machen. Trotzdem stirbt der Erste nach drei Tagen. Er fiel aus dem Sattel, und eine Stunde später war er tot, umschwärmt von Blutfliegen. Zwei Tage später stirbt ein kleines Mädchen, deren Mutter außer sich ist vor Trauer. In der roten Ödnis findet sie weder Futter noch Wasser, nur niedrige Hügel und karge, windige Ebenen sowie ausgetrocknete Flüsse. Langsam gehen ihre Lebensmittelvorräte zuneige, und da die Jäger und Kundschafter nichts Essbares finden können, müssen sie das Fleisch der verendeten Tiere essen. Täglich sterben mehr Menschen. Dany hungerte mit ihrem khalasar. Sie magert ab, bis sie nur noch dürr und knochig ist, aber am meisten sorgt sie sich um ihre Drachen. Sie denkt an all die Menschen, die sie in ihrem Leben schon verloren hat: ihren Vater, ihre Mutter, ihre beiden Brüder Rhaegar und Viserys, ihren Gemahl Drogo, Willem Darry und sie schwört den Göttern, dass sie nicht ihre Drachen bekommen werden. Die Drachen essen nichts von dem rohen Fleisch, was Dany ihnen anbietet, bis ihr wieder infällt, dass ihr Bruder Viserys ihr einmal erzählt hat, dass Drachen wie Menschen nur gekochtes Fleisch essen. Daraufhin lässt sie ihre Diener das Fleisch erst rösten, und die kleinen Drachen verschlingen es gierig. Sie fressen oft mehr als ihr eigenes Körpergewicht und legen schnell an Kraft und Größe zu. Jeden Abend, wenn das khalasar aufbricht, darf einer der drei Drachen auf Danys Schultern sitzen, und die anderen beiden werden in Holzkäfigen transportiert, aber nur in Reichweite von Dany, denn nur so blieben sie ruhig. An einem Morgen erzählt sie ihren Blutreitern von den alten Drachen Aegons I., die nach Göttern des Alten Valyria benannt worden sind: Visenyas Drache hieß Vhagar, der von Rhaenys Meraxes, und der größte von ihnen gehörte Aegon selbst und hieß Balerion, der Schwarze Schrecken. Aggo sieht sich den schwarzen Drachen an und sagt, es sei die Wiedergeburt Balerions. Daenerys gibt ihren Drachen eigene Namen, jeder ist nach einem der Menschen benannt, die ihr die Götter genommen wurden: der grüne Drache heißt Rhaegal nach ihrem Bruder Rhaegar, der am Grünen Arm des Trident starb, der creme- und goldfarbene soll nach ihrem Bruder Viserys Viserion heißen und der schwarze Drache soll Drogon genannt werden. Obwohl die Drachen von nun an prächtig gedeihen, wird ihr khalasar immer kleiner. Viele Pferde sind verendet, und die meisten Menschen müssen nun zu Fuß gehen. Doreah geht es sehr schlecht, sie ist dem Tod nah und kann nicht mehr reiten. Daenerys lässt das khalasar anhalten und pflegt Doreah mit ihrem persönlichen Wasser, bis sie schließlich zitternd in ihren Armen stirbt. Die Dothraki aus Danys khalasar werden immer ängstlicher, denn sie fürchten, der Komet führe sie direkt in die Hölle. Eines Morgens beginnt sogar Daenerys selbst zu zweifeln und sie geht zu Ser Jorah. Der sagt, dass er auf Karten gesehen habe, dass jenseits der Wüste Länder und Städte existieren wie Yi Ti, Asshai oder Qarth, dass aber nur wenige Karawanen diesen Weg wählen würden, weil er so hart sei. Der Ritter leidet immer noch unter seiner Wunde, die er sich im Kampf gegen die Blutreiter Drogos zugezogen hat. Er sagt, dass ihnen nichts anderes übrig bleibe, als weiterzureiten. Mittlerweile hat sie ein Drittel ihres ohnehin schon kleinen Khalasar verloren. Einige Tage später, als sie in der Dämmerung gerade ihr Lager aufschlagen wollen, melden die Kundschafter, dass sie eine Stadt gefunden haben, die keine Stunde entfernt vor ihnen liegt. Als die Stadt am Horizont erscheint, wirkt sie wie ein Trugbild: ihre weißen Mauern und Türme schimmern und flirren in der Hitze. Ser Jorah weiß nicht, welche Stadt das sein könnte. Daenerys lässt Vorsicht walten und schickt ihre drei Blutreiter aus, um in Erfahrung zu bringen, um welche Stadt es sich handelt und ob sie Willkommen geheißen werden. Kurz später kehren die drei zurück und melden, dass es sich um eine Ruinenstadt handelt, deren Tore zerstört sind und in der es nur Wind und Fliegen gebe. Jhiqui und Irri sagen, dass solche Orte nachts von Geistern heimgesucht werden und dass man sie meiden sollte. Dany ist das egal, und sie führt die Gruppe in die tote Stadt. In der Stadt finden sie ein Labyrinth aus kleinen Gässchen, viele Häuser sind zerstört, und auf einem Platz finden sie einen leeren Sockel, sodass Daenerys sich fragt, ob die Stadt von den Dothraki zerstört und geplündert worden sei und die Statue, die hier einst stand, nun in Vaes Dothrak steht. Sie lagern auf einem windigen Platz und Dany schickt Kundschafter aus, die die Stadt durchsuchen sollen. Sie finden kleine Feigen und anderes Obst und sogar einen kühlen Brunnen, doch auch viele unbegrabene und zerbrochene Knochen, vor denen sich Irri und die Dothraki besonders fürchten. Dany entgegnet, dass Drachen viel mächtiger seien als Geister und schickt Irri los, ihr sauberen Sand zum waschen zu suchen. Ser Jorah erzähl Daenerys die Geschichte seiner Verbannung In ihrem Zelt überlegt sie ihre weiteren Optionen, während Irri und Jhiqui sie mit dem Sand abreiben. Sie stellt sich vor, wie einer der alten Targaryen auf einem Drachen zu reiten, während sie die Flugversuche von Rhaegal beobachtet. Dann erscheint Ser Jorah, der einen Pfirsisch als Geschenk mitbringt, und Dany hüllt sich in das Fell des Hrakkar ein, um den Ritter zu empfangen. Daenerys genießt den kleinen Pfirsisch in vollen Zügen und fragt Ser Jorah aus einer Laune heraus nach seinen "Geistern". Ser Jorah erzählt Daenerys von Lynesse Hohenturm, seiner zweiten Gemahlin: sie war die wunderschöne jüngste Tochter von Lord Leyton Hohenturm von Altsass. Aus ihrer Familie stammt auch der berühmte Gerold Hohenturm, der Weiße Bulle, der Lord Kommandant der Königsgarde von Daenerys' Vater Aerys II. Targaryen gewesen war. Er erzählt von seiner Heimat, der Bäreninsel, die zwar schön, aber sehr abgelegen und waldig und im Winter sehr kalt ist. Seine erste Ehe mit einer Frau aus dem Haus Glauer war von seinem Vater Lord Jeor Mormont arrangiert. Sie verlief leidenschaftslos, wenngleich Ser Jorah sie auch geliebt hat. Sie hatte drei Fehlgeburten in zehn Jahren Ehe, und an den Folgen der letzten starb sie letztlich. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Jorahs Vater das Schwarz angelegt und war der Nachtwache beigetreten, um seinem Sohn als Lord Platz zu machen, und so wurde Jorah Herr der Bäreninsel. Viele Heiratsanträge lagen ihm vor, dann aber brach die Graufreud-Rebellion aus und er folgte dem Ruf seines Lehnsherrn Lord Eddard Stark. In der letzten Schlacht auf Peik stieg Jorah zusammen mit Thoros von Myr als erste durch die Bresche in der Burgmauer, wofür er anschließend zum Ritter geschlagen wurde. König Robert Baratheon hielt anschließend das Turnier von Lennishort ab, wo er seinen Sieg feierte, und hier traf Ser Jorah Lynesse, die mit ihrem Vater Lord Leyton angereist war, um ihren Brüdern beim Tjost zuzusehen. Er verliebte sich sofort in sie und nahm all seinen Mut zusammen, um sie um ihre Schleife zu bitten, obwohl sie dem Rang nach so viel höher stand als er, da sie aus einer viel berühmteren Familie stammte. Zu seiner Verwunderung gewährte sie ihm ihre Gunst und obwohl er kein ausgesprochen guter Turnierkämpfer war, siegte er angespornt durch Lynesse im Tjost gegen Lord Jason Mallister, Yohn Rois, Ser Ryman Frey, Ser Hosteen Frey Jorah behauptet, es seien Brüder, allerdings ist Ryman der älteste Sohn von Stevron Frey (dem ältesten Sohn Lord Walders aus dessen erster Ehe), also Lord Walders ältester Enkel und der zweite der Thronfolge, während Hosteen der sechste Sohn Lord Walders ist und dessen dritter Ehe entsprang. Er ist also der Onkel von Ryman. Beide sind zw. 248AL bzw. 250AL und 258AL geboren., Lord Haus Whent, den starken Eber Layl Rallenhall und sogar gegen Ser Boros Blount aus der Königsgarde. Im Finale brach er neun Lanzen gegen Ser Jaime Lennister, und anschließend entschied König Robert, dass Ser Jorah zum Sieger des Turniers ernannt wird. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Quelle *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/A_Clash_of_Kings-Chapter_12 *http://towerofthehand.com/books/102/013/index.html Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Daenerys Targaryen Kategorie:Kapitel, die in der Roten Wüste spielen